wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 0.6.0
New ships Russian CA line from T1-10 are added in game 2 Premium ships are added in game *T5 US BB Texas: A battleship with incredible air-defense in its tier *T6 RU CA Molotov: A cruiser equipped with super long range gun in its tier *All T1 cruisers now need 0 XP and silver to purchase Platoon restrictions Team Constraint *For improving game experience in team battle, now we add a new constraint of forming a team *The maximum difference between tiers of ship in a team is +/- 1 Visual Improvement to Port All battleships now get more details and decorations in Harbour for visual improvement Maps Gameplay fixes All maps have names now 2 new maps are added in game *Islands: for T1 to T2 battle *Haven: for T6 to T9 battle Ship performance changes Warship Maneuver System Updated * Ships now cannot maintain max speed while they are turning, just like in real life Weapon Reload Indicator UI Modification *Now the weapon reloading bars will appear grey if they cannot traverse to current aiming position Destroyer Survivability Modification *Following changes are applied to all destroyers in current game *Increase the chance of over-penetration on destroyer armor when it is against too powerful AP shells; preventing too many sudden deaths while destroyer against AP-shell using Battleships *On the contrary, destroy armor is slightly vulnerable when against all types of HE shell *Original Rudder survivability of all destroyers is reduced by 25% Battle Cameras Modification *Slightly change the default and gunsight cameras in battle to make player can observe the shell trajectory more clearly Main Guns Change *All shell speed of main guns is reduced by 12-15%, so shooting objects on long range requires more prediction Most of the ships get main gun accuracy improved *All battleships’ main battery shell max dispersion reduced by 33.3% *All T5 or higher cruisers ‘ main battery shell max dispersion reduced by 16.7% *All US destroyers’ main battery shell max dispersion reduced by 16.7% shooting range changes Following ships get main gun shooting range changed: Torpedo Change *Torpedo are slower but harder to detect in battle *All torpedo speed is reduced 13%-18% *All torpedo concealment is buffed 15%-30% Number of Secondary Guns Changes Following warships’ secondary guns are increased: Secondary Gun Characteristic Changes Since the increasing number of secondary gun; for balancing, following guns get basic stats reduced 76mm L50 MK4: HE damage reduced from 240 to 160; chance of fire reduced from3% to 2%; following ships are affected: *Chester *St Louis *South Carolina 127mm L51 MK7: HE damage reduced from 320 to 250; chance of fire reduced from 3% to 2%; following ships are affected: *Wyoming *New York *New Mexico *Colorado 127mm L25 MK19: HE damage reduced from 320 to 300; following ships are affected: *Pensacola *New Orlean 152mm L40 type 41: HE damage reduced from 410 to 350; following ships are affected: *Mikasa 152mm L45 1910: HE damage reduced from 420 to 360, chance of fire reduced from 5% to 3%; following ships are affected: *Kawachi *Ishizuchi 152mm L50 type41: HE damage reduced from 420 to 380, chance of fire reduced from 5% to 4%; following ships are affected *Kongo *Fuso 140mm L50 3-year: HE damage reduced from 410 to 340, chance of fire reduced from 5% to 4%; following ships are affected *Nagato *Amagi Anti-air changes Fix a bug that Japanese dual 100mm L65 type98 average dps weight shows different when equipped on different ships. Following ships’ “big caliber AA damage” is reduced by 16.7%: *Taiho *Hakuryu Ship Skill Change *Add “Engine Accelerator I” for Wakatake and Clemson *Add “Smoke Generator I” for Mahan *Remove “Torpedo Reload I” from Yugumo Developer Post Pre-Update Post= Category:Update